The present invention relates to solid detergent compositions which are capable of multiple release of active ingredients and which are incorporated into cleaning pads having an abrasive layer that may be disposed of after several uses. Such cleaning pads may contain solid acidic detergent compositions which are particularly useful for cleaning a variety of surfaces, including bathroom fixtures, ceramic tiles, plastic and fiberglass shower stalls, etc. to remove soap scum from them, essentially without damaging any group that may be present between tiles. The abrasive layer will be effective to also remove (by mechanical action) any mildew present. However, other such pads may contain solid detergent compositions which are basic in pH and contain a bleach, which pads are useful in bleaching mildew from the group between tiles.